1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device adapted for manufacturing a reinforced hose such as a rubber hose with a reinforcing fiber material being caused to be interposed between the inside and outside layers.
2. Prior Art
In patent publication Sho 52-17855 a device is disclosed for manufacturing a reinforced hose wherein a supply passage is provided within the same head for providing a plastic material for an inside layer and a plastic material for an outside layer and a reinforcing cloth (reinforcing fiber material) between both layers, to thereby manufacture a reinforcing hose by one extrusion process (hereinafter called as a single stage process method).
Further, it has been practiced in the past to form these three layers in turn by a continuous process, and in the case, the process comprises a second process wherein a reinforcing yarn is spirally wound on the surface of an inside layer tube extruded in a first process and a third process for forming further an outside layer thereon, and a third process, where adhesion of the outside layer, reinforcing yarn and inside layer tube is increased by suction under a reduced pressure (hereinafter called as a multiple stage process method).